1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory system of which the peak current consumption is optimized and an operating method of a memory device included therein.
2. Related Art
As large-capacity files such as music files or moving image files are used in mobile electronic devices, a memory system has been required to have a large storage capacity. The memory system includes a plurality of memory devices to increase a storage capacity. The memory system including a plurality of memory devices requires a high operation speed as well as a large storage capacity as one of important characteristics thereof.
The memory system may perform a parallel operation such as an interleaving operation, in order to quickly operate. In this case, since the plurality of memory devices consume power at the same time, system down or current spike caused by the consumption of peak current may occur in the memory system.
The memory system is designed to maintain a sufficient power resource for processing such peak power events, that is, operations in which the memory devices consume the peak power at the same time. However, the peak power events relatively rarely occur, and the average power consumption of the memory devices may be substantially smaller than the peak power consumption. However, the memory system is designed to store a sufficient power level, even through the peak power is not needed at all times.